


The Pen(is) Mightier

by peachnewt



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Adachi enables it, Humor, I say oral sex only because it's mentioned in flashbacks and fantasies, Kurosawa has a creative mind, M/M, Office Setting, Oral Sex, PWP, Pen? What Pen?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, figured I'd cover all my bases, post cannon, suggestive innuendo with a pen, that is not the suggested use sir, workplace seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachnewt/pseuds/peachnewt
Summary: While stealing glances at his lover, Kurosawa notices Adachi doing something suggestive to his pen.  Kurosawa's mind goes straight to "not appropriate for the workplace".
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	The Pen(is) Mightier

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long 2020 and I have a dirty mind. My first time writing for Cherry Magic! 
> 
> This was written on a whim after my heart was soaked in the much needed sweet romance that is Cherry Magic. It's rough and I might make some tweaks to it later, but its 2am where I'm at, and I need sleep.
> 
> If there are tags that you think would work for this fic, please comment below! 
> 
> Title taken from a Saturday Night Live Jeopardy parody.

Kurosawa opened the new project folder at his desk. A new account and he wanted to go over the product specifications before lunch. 

Lunch with Adachi. Kurosawa glanced back at his lover's desk far across the room. Each time he snuck a look was a treat. But lunch might as well be a feast, he could look at his lover all he wanted with no distraction except the occasional grain of rice stuck to a cheek. 

Adachi, eyes focused on his own screen, had tilted his chair so part of his face and jaw jutted in Kurosawa's direction. The matching pen that functioned as an engagement ring between the two of them, tapped the skin close to Adachi's lips. 

A warm tremble grew in Kurosawa's chest. Adachi was practically kissing the pen. His matching pen was tucked away in his vest pocket, close to his heart. He could imaging Adachi's kiss transferring over so he could feel it. A thought so saccharine his teeth ached. 

Adachi's eyes then unfocused as if hungry. 

_Probably imagining double mayo tuna rolls_ , thought Kurosawa. 

Adachi, eyes still hooded, and seeming oblivious to Kurosawa's attentiveness, slipped the very tip of the pen past his lips. 

Less chaste and innocent thoughts bubbled up in Kurosawa's head. 

Adachi was still learning the arts of the bedroom, and while Kurosawa knew the finer details of oral sex, Adachi was a beginner. The night before last he'd ventured to dip his head down and lick a stripe up Kurosawa's length, eyes wide as if asking if that had been okay. 

_It had been more than okay_ , thought Kurosawa. If Adachi still possessed his ability to ready Kurosawa's mind through touch, he probably would have been bowled over by how "okay" it had been.

That had been the extent of Adachi's experience in using his mouth on him. Tiny steps in learning each other's bodies and wants. 

But the suggestive image of their matching pen in Adachi's mouth brought possibilities to the fore. 

Kurosawa tried to keep more intimate thoughts buried while at work. The thoughts quickly clawed their way back to the surface. 

Adachi kneeling. 

Adachi tapping the head of Kurosawa's length against his cheek with a fleshy smack. 

Adachi sucking his length until it hit the back of his throat, and then swallowing it down. 

Did Adachi have a strong gag-reflex? What if he couldn't get much of Kurosawa inside his mouth and instead held the head of his length within the seal of his lips and licked back the foreskin like a sugar-crusted strawberry?

A sliver of pink tongue slid around the end of the pen in Adachi's mouth.

Kurosawa swallowed down the moan creeping up his throat.

 _Think of something else, Yuichi. Mind on your work_. Kurosawa pressed his eyeballs back to his desk. _New product line, need specifics before lunch. Get to it!_

The project folder outlined a new art pen the company was to launch soon. Good for multiple types of paper, but works best with watercolor paper or thicker cardstock. 

With a _sensitive nib_. _Hefty grip_. _Thick_ barrel. _Smooth fluid strokes_ of ink. 

Glides over the paper and ink _penetrates deep_ into -

Kurosawa bent over his desk, afraid the pinpoints of heat in his cheeks could be seen by the whole office. 

_I am cursed! Of course I'm surrounded by pens!_

Across the office, Adachi glanced at his flustered lover, a strange, sly look in his eyes. Like Tsuge's cat after she stole a treat from her over gracious caretaker. 

In a rare moment, Adachi and Kurosawa had the elevator to themselves as they went down for lunch. 

"Are you particularly hungry?" asked Kurosawa. 

Adachi's head snapped up. "Hm? Hungry?" 

"You've been holding your pen in a way that's... well." Kurosawa flushed and looked away, embarrassed. "It was rather... suggestive."

"Oh?" said Adachi, sucking in his lips. 

"What?" Kurosawa thinks back to all his intelligence gathering glances of Adachi. Adachi would often flick the pen in his hands, sometimes even tap it down on the desk. Or even looked at it lovingly, rubbing at the metal band on the barrel. But he had never had such an oral fixation before. 

Had Adachi been molesting his pen on purpose? 

The amused quirk of Adachi's brow and crinkle by his mouth said yes. 

"You knew I was looking at you!" 

Adachi smiled and nodded. 

The elevator doors opened and the two vacated to continue their conversation in the opposite direction of the lunch area. In a secluded corner of a hallway, Kurosawa inched closer than normal. 

"Why did you do that with the pen?" asked Kurosawa. 

"I like it when you look at me," said Adachi. "I thought I would give you something special to look at." 

"So bold! What happened to my shy angel?" 

"You're cute when you're flustered at your desk." 

After the other night, Adachi had researched different methods and ways to use his mouth on Kurosawa. While the thought had flustered him, it had also made him bold. He wanted to try them out, dive in head first, show Kurosawa he could learn and make him feel as good as Adachi did when Kurosawa took care of him. Most of all, after that first lick up Kurosawa's shaft, he wanted to taste more of it. More of that salty musky skin, and of Kurosawa's gasps and full body shudders. 

Adachi summoned up every scrap of courage, pluck, moxie, charisma, and confidence he had in his being. He let desire touch his face without the tint of nerves. Then he leaned in and whispered in Kurosawa's ear with a heated husk to his voice, "And I am... _hungry_." 

Kurosawa froze. 

Adachi pulled back, his courage withering as Kurosawa stood silent and still. 

"Kurosawa?" 

Kurosawa's pupils were blown wide, mouth slack and face red with a flush that reached his ears and neck. 

"Kurosawa?" 

Kurosawa jolted back to life. "Y-you can't just... my heart's going to burst if you say things like that." 

Curious, Adachi put his hand to the side of Kurosawa's tie pin. A thunder rumbled under his fingers. 

"Oh, wow." Then he saw the bulge Kurosawa hid behind the jacket draped over his arm. " _Wow_." 

"Yes." Kurosawa gasped a breath, centering to a new tilted normal that included a ravenous, assertive Adachi. "But, later?" 

Adachi grinned and nodded. Later. After a few moments they both calmed down and joined the rest of their coworkers in the lunch area. They passed off the blush gracing their cheeks on the amount of sun coming through the windows. 

Kurosawa focused on reports and numbers for the rest of the day, foisting the descriptions of the new pens onto a colleague. But halfway through the afternoon he took out the pen matching Adachi's. When he knew Adachi was looking, he tapped the end of it ever so close to his lips. 

Adachi, his adorable, flustered, shy angel, turned back to his desk, eyes wide. 

Oh, they would have fun later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, Fujisaki sat at her desk, cheeks fleshed a healthy glow, and belly aching from keeping in her laughter. 
> 
> Gussie it up all you like, does it work?  
> It works. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @peachnewt


End file.
